


Dad and Jack

by GreenGlitchBitch



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Dad looked really excited as he walked around our house cleaning.





	Dad and Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a simple idea I had, where Jack visits Mark, and they realize their feeling for each other. But it's from Chica's perspective. It's kinda short, but I like it! Hope you enjoy!

Dad looked really excited as he walked around our house, cleaning up. He put my blanket in the clothes swirler, and when it came out of the magical heater, it was nice and warm! He gave me bath and made sure I was nice and clean. He even used the scary, loud noodle that will suck you up if you’re not careful. I was very happy to be in the clean house, but then he cleaned the room that is always empty, and I realized we were going to have someone visit! I hoped it was someone nice.  
Then one day, Dad woke up very early, and got dressed. He pet my head and told me he was going to the “Airport” to pick up a friend. When he left, I jumped around in excitement! Friend! Friend! Friend! I waited for him to come back, but I got sleepy, so I laid down on my bed in the room with the box that people live in. Soon though, Dad came back, and when I heard the wooden barrier open, I got out of my bed to see the friend. I saw green hair and a big smile.  
Jack! Jack! Jack! Yay! I rushed over to Jack and smiled at him. I like Jack, he’s nice, and he gives the best pets! He smiled down at me, and pet my head. He walked through the barrier, and into the house, a bag in his hands. Dad walked in behind him with another bag in his hands, and he closed the barrier, making it extra secure by turning the mystic lock. He led Jack into the room that was always empty, and placed the bag on the bed. The room wasn’t so empty anymore.  
Dad asked Jack if he wanted any help unpacking things, and Jack said it was okay. So Dad left the not so empty anymore room, and I followed him. He walked into the food room, and grabbed my bag of noms. Yay! Food! He filled up my bowl, and let me eat. I was hungry, so I nommed my food very fast. When I was done, Jack came into the food room and sat down at the island of wood in the middle of the floor. He and Dad started talking about things I didn’t know. Dad started laughing, and I got happy! Dad didn’t smile too much, so it was nice to see that he was happy!  
Jack asked Dad if he needed any help, and Dad said no. So Jack walked into the room with the box that people live in, and I followed him. He smiled when he saw me, and gave me nice pets. He grabbed one of my toys, and we started playing. He laughed and laughed while playing. He has a big smile. I could hear Dad laughing from the food room, and I was very happy to know that he was laughing!  
Soon though, Dad called Jack back into the food room, and they sat at the wooden food holder, and ate breakfast. I wanted some too, so I sat by them, and gave them my best food smile. Dad tried to resist the food smile, but he couldn’t. So in the end, he gave me a piece of bacon. I love bacon! There is no resisting the food smile!  
When they finished, Dad cleaned the plates by himself, even though Jack offered to help him. Jack is very nice. Dad finished quickly, and they both sat down in the room with the box that people live in. I think they were talking about what to do, but I didn’t pay attention. I guess they decided to the Mouse Park that Dad hasn’t taken me to yet. They gave me pets and said bye. I decided to sleep. Bacon made me tired. They were gone the whole day. When they came back, they looked very happy, and I smiled, seeing Dad smile.  
It was nighttime already, so Dad made dinner. This time, he let Jack help, but only because Jack really wanted to. Jack is very stubborn. When they were done eating and cleaning, they decided to go to the room with the box that people live in, and Dad turned on the TV. He and Jack decided to play the game with cars that always makes someone angry. I watched them play from my bed. Dad won, and Jack got angry, but not really angry. Jack was just loud.  
They played again, and Jack won this time. He got loud for a happy reason. I didn’t mind him being loud that time, because he was happy. So they played one more time, to see who was the all time winner of the world. But as they played, Dad kept poking Jack on the side. Dad likes to cheat to win the car game. So Jack poked him back, to exact his revenge on Dad. They kept poking each others sides until the game was over. Jack won, and he got happy loud again. Dad kept poking him, and he poked back. It turned into a poking war, then they were play fighting on the ground.   
It ended with Jack on top of Dad. I thought Jack was going to get happy loud again, but he stayed quiet, and just looked at Dad. Dad looked back, and I watched closely. Dad hadn’t ever been that quiet around anybody, and Jack was never quiet ever. Their faces started getting closer, and I got curious. Dad never got that close to anyone before. Then their faces got so close that their lips touched, and they both looked very happy. They stayed on the ground, touching lips for a while, but they eventually got up from the ground.   
Dad was smiling at Jack and Jack smiled back. Both of their faces were red like Dad’s old floof. But they looked happy, and that made me happy. It made me very happy inside to know how happy Dad was around Jack. I knew there was a reason I liked Jack. Because he makes Dad happy. I hope Jack comes to visit more often, so I can see Dad happy every day.


End file.
